character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MrLuk2000/Galacta: Galactus' Teenage Daughter
Yes, really. This is an actual thing that happened in Marvel Comics once, and I'm really making a Respect Blog for it. Mostly because I actually like Galacta despite her overwhelming sillyness. She is very cute. And she doesn't deserve having such a crap profile like the one she has now, so its time to fix it. Before we begin, something needs to be clarified: Galacta only has two sources for feats, first the most straightforward, her actual comicbook, and secondly her official, in-character in-universe twitter account, which is packed full of further explanations and goofy but ridiculous feats. Seeing as this twitter account ran alongside the duration of her limited comic run, and is an integral part of her story in-comic, using it is actually fine unlike taking author statements to wank Godzilla or whatnot. So let's dive straight into it: Comic Feats *Saves twelve patients who were infected with Skrull Bacteria by converting the micro-organisms into energy and absorbing them. Also always keeps her true form hidden from the eyes of humans *More insight onto her mass-energy conversion. Also flies within Earth's outer core, where she encounters and devourers a group of Biosphere-eating Kree biological weapons *Flies in space. Also has an eating-disorder on a cosmic scale *Her hunger is currently much worse because she has a extradimensional endosymbiotic energy parasite within her, power-cosmic waveform. Also perceives a few seconds as an eternity, and so she switches on her Cosmic Awareness *However, the influx of near-infinite information that her "Nigh-Omniscience" gives her is overwhelming at first, and so it takes her "endless milliseconds" for her to identify potential alien biomass *Perceives Wolverine as literally frozen in time, and rants about a bunch of alien scientific knowledge that she just knows due to her Cosmic Awareness *However, Wolverine is so tiny for her Cosmic Hunger that she views him as a "Femto" sized snack, and so contemplates thinkering with his genetic and molecular structure to turn him into a perpetually-regenerating version of Ego the Living Planet *However, in a millisecond of analysis she realized this is isn't viable, as the reality-deformation math encoded into Mutant DNA by the Celestials, if scaled-upwards to planetary size, would unravel the fabric of the universe entirely *So she just eats the little aliens instead. And all of this lasted only 1.75 seconds *Contemplates suicide through self-eating, and would have known Galactus' thoughts had him not been blocking his mind to not have to maintain contact with his daughter *She then starts talking about ways she saved the Earth from destruction in a single day: *flew to space and redirected a giant asteroid away from an impact course with Earth. Flew back to Earth in 3 seconds and stopped Hydra from unleashing a Zombie-Tree Apocalypse. Then flew a Elder of the Universe away from Earth to stop him from accidentally destroying every molecule of Earth *Then, out in space, she uses her Power Cosmic to deflect a Reality-Distorting Cosmic-Ray Beam fired from a nucleus of a Galaxy by an extinct Kardashev Level-3 Civilization. Then goes back to Earth and stops an angsty teenage mutant from reality-warping his mother's basement, and then stops some extradimensional Reality TV showrunners from reality-warping Earth *Eats a million-ton worth of self-replicating Kronan rock-monsters, and absorbs her memories and "information-gestalts" as she eats them *Contemplates eating Fenrir and the Midgard Serpent *Stops a Tsunami while flying to meet the Fantastic Four *Even Reed Richards, the most intelligent human on Earth, has a mind that is primitive and which processes everything in slow-motion to her *Reads through Reed Richards' quantum-entanglement metaconnections to the Ultimate Nullifier to find its location *Finds out its billions of light-years (Light Gigayears) away, and flies away, distorting the fabric of spacetime with her speed and leaping through wormholes for shortcuts, arriving almost instantly. Also sees through the reality-camouflage of Galactus' spare ship *Was going to use the Nullifier to remove the cosmic-parasite from her being, and almost certainly die in the process, until Galactus stops her *Galactus gives her some energy so she won't starve to death and explains that what she has inside her Power-Cosmic energy isn't a parasite, but her unborn child. The End *That was kinda dumb. Onto twitter which is even sillier! Twitter Feats *Her Cosmic Aware mind is so advanced that transforming it to human-form is like trying to fit a human brain into an Atari 2600 *The asteroid she deflected is explained to be over 1 kilometer in diameter *Deflecting Cosmic-Rays from K3 Civilizations is commonplace for herself and her dad *Negated gamma ray bursts that contained more energy than the sun will produce in its entire lifetime, and the resulting black hole, in 3 millionths of a second *Explains that she can become invisible by creating a mini Black-Hole Event Horizon around herself *Consumed 10,000 Badoon at once *Is completely immortal, and will move to another new universe once this once reaches its Heat Death *Can eat micro-organisms contained inside raindrops *Could manipulate the minds and emotions of every human on Earth, can also erase memories *Can alter and control how lesser beings will perceive her physical form *Can shapeshift at will *Time flows in multiple directions simultaneously for her *The information and consciousness of everything she's ever eaten lives within her, and she can easily recreate anything she's eaten because of this *Can perceive the complete structure of the universe and see its numerous scars left from reboots and timeline-rewrites *Can perceive deformations on reality and baby universes *Her Cosmic Awareness allows her to make references to obscure TV Shows Category:Blog posts Category:Marvel Comics